


Like O, like H in your gut

by likeamigraine_ita (likeamigraine)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Non-binary Loki, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamigraine/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: «Va benissimo il maschile,» le risponde Loki. «Sono sempre un uomo, anche se ho la vagina.»
Relationships: Freyja & Loki, Freyja | Freya/Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Like O, like H in your gut

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per l'[ **All aboard! - un fest non binario di Lande Di Fandom**](https://www.landedifandom.net/all-aboard-fest).  
> \- Avrei voluto scriverla più lunga e dettagliata, alternando scene di sesso a scene di vita quotidiana. Ma mi sono ridotta all'ultimo e, quindi, ho tenuto l'essenziale. Non escludo di tornarci su, anche perché Loki è genderfluid (e bi/pan) in canon, nonostante molt* continuino a scriverlo come cishet.  
> \- Il titolo viene dal ritornello _Like O, like H_ di **Tegan and Sara** , perché m'ispirava parecchio quell'immagine e il mood generale della canzone (e ci ho messo tipo un'ora a trovarlo, mannaggia).

La luce dell'onnipresente sole estivo che filtra dalle tende, gli uccellini che cinguettano, la temperatura che è perfetta – né caldo né freddo – e la bocca bollente di Freyja sul suo collo. Loki sospira, passandole le dita fra i capelli biondissimi e la tira verso di sé per baciarla.

«Contento?» sorride lei contro le sue labbra.

«Sì,» risponde lui, facendo scorrere le dita giù fino alla curva della sua schiena, per poi portarsela addosso, inguine contro inguine.

Al contatto, a Freyja scappa un gemito di piacere e di sorpresa. Oh? _Oh_.

«Va bene?» domanda lui, scrutando il suo volto.

Lei sorride, lo bacia a fior di labbra. «Sì. Posso toccarti?»

«Certo. Non vedo l'ora di farmi toccare da te con questo corpo.»

La mano di Freyja scorre lungo il suo petto piatto, tirando la leggera peluria rossiccia, strizzandogli un capezzolo piccolo e turgido. E poi giù lungo la pancia, fino ad arrivare al suo sesso. All'inizio lo sfiora appena, curiosa e cauta, poi fa scivolare indice e medio fra le sue grandi labbra, dritta al clitoride.

«Sei bagnatissimo,» sorride, soddisfatta. «O forse vuoi che dica “bagnatissima”?» domanda, fermando un momento i movimenti delle sue dita.

«Va benissimo il maschile,» le risponde Loki. «Sono sempre un uomo, anche se ho la vagina.»

«Chiaro,» un altro bacio, le dita che ricominciano a muoversi sul clitoride dell'altro, strappandogli un gemito. Le mani di Loki intanto scendono verso il suo sesso, ma Freyja lo ferma prendendolo per il polso. «No, voglio concentrarmi su di te, non mi distrarre.»

«Quanto sei generosa...» ride lui.

«Sempre.»

Poi un bacio con tantissima lingua, la mano destra che gli cinge la vita, la sinistra che passa sotto la sua coscia, pollice, indice e medio di una sul clitoride, indice e medio dell'altra che gli penetrano il sesso.

Ci mette nemmeno un minuto a venire.

«Ancora?» gli domanda Freyja.

«Ancora,» risponde lui, guardandola con gli occhi socchiusi e un sorriso beato sulle labbra, per poi abbandonarsi sui cuscini.

Freyja, con gli umori di lui che le colano quasi fino al polso, non se lo lascia dire due volte.

*

Freyja è seduta sopra Loki e si muove sulla sua erezione a un ritmo serrato. Ansimano entrambi, il fuoco che crepita sul camino a pochi metri di distanza. Loki le schiaffeggia una natica, poi inizia a incontrare le sue spinte con colpi secchi del bacino.

«Bravo, così,» geme lei.

«Puoi...» mormora lui, le mani strette attorno alla vita della dea per coordinare meglio le loro spinte. «Puoi usare il femminile?»

Lei gli... _le!_ sta per chiedere se vuole fermarsi un attimo e cambiare sesso, ma poi si ricorda quello che Loki le ha detto l'altra volta, ossia che era sempre un uomo, anche con la vagina. E capisce che quindi non è il pene che ha fra le gambe a renderla un uomo.

«Certo,» le dice Freyja, baciandola.

Loki aumenta il ritmo delle spinte e Freyja grida. «Brava, così, fammi venire, bravissima, così,» le dice. Poi l'abbraccia al collo e si abbandona contro di lei, i seni che sobbalzano, le labbra premute contro il suo orecchio. «Brava, brava, brava, brava, brava,» ripete come una cantilena. Vorrebbe essere più creativa, ma fa veramente fatica a pensare in questo momento.

Loki si spinge contro di lei, i denti stretti, la pelle madida di sudore e si dice che è davvero fortunata ad averla, che vorrebbe sentirsi sempre così accettata ad Asgard. L'abbraccia un po' di più finché non vengono entrambe, con un crescendo di gemiti.

«Sei bellissima,» le sussurra Freyja, guardandola negli occhi verdi, appena riprende fiato.

*

Un giorno di primavera, mentre sono in missione per conto di Odino, la curiosità di Freyja ha la meglio.

«Posso farti una domanda?»

«Certo», le dice Loki, che cammina qualche passo dietro a lei su quel sentiero stretto di montagna.

«Se non ti va di rispondermi, dimmelo.»

Loki immagina già la domanda. «Mi va sempre di risponderti, Freyja.»

«Sei un uomo, una donna, entrambi, nessuno dei due, un po' uno e un po' l'altra... o? Scusami, magari è una domanda stupida, oppure offensiva, ma è la prima volta che—»

Loki fa spallucce, rilassato. «Un po' tutto, a dire la verità. Cioè, dipende. Credo che certe cose siano... fluide? Almeno per me.»

«D'accordo... chiaro...» risponde la dea, pensierosa.

«Chiaro davvero?» la incalza lui, raggiungendola. Le passa un braccio attorno alla vita e le bacia una tempia.

«No,» ride Freyja. «Per nulla. Però mi va bene così. Penso che sia una di quelle cose nuove che capirò piano piano. Ma...»

«Ma?» la incalza Loki.

Gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle. «Devo dire che è liberatorio uscire dalle solite dinamiche maschio/femmina. Mi sto anche iniziando a chiedere se abbiano senso, queste suddivisioni...» si distrae un momento a guardare una nuvola bianchissima che viaggia, lenta, con sullo sfondo il cielo che è di un blu così intenso che le fa provare quasi un senso di malinconia. L'inverno è definitivamente alle spalle. «Ci rifletterò su.»

Loki sorride e la bacia di nuovo, questa volta sulla guancia spolverata di lentiggini. «Se hai delle domande, io sono qui.»

Freyja gli sorride di rimando. «Cerchiamo un posto dove accamparci. Inizio a essere stanca e ad avere fame. E si ragiona decisamente meglio riposati e a pancia piena.»

Loki annuisce e la stringe un po' più a sé. Non vede l'ora di stendersi insieme a lei nella loro tenda. Spera davvero che gli faccia altre domande, ha veramente tanta voglia di parlare con qualcuno, condividere quello che sente, confrontarsi. È la prima con cui può farlo, nella rigida società asgardiana.

«Fra circa venti minuti di cammino dovremmo incontrare un fiume, Freyja. Aguzza la vista: è un buon punto dove fermarci.»


End file.
